1. Field
The present invention relates generally to heat dissipation devices, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device used for electronic devices.
2. Prior Art
As computer technology continues advancing, electronic devices of computers are made to provide faster operational speed and greater functional capabilities. When an electronic device operates at a high speed, heat generated by it increases greatly and dramatically, which can make the electronic device operate unstably. So, it is desirable to dissipate the generated heat duly, for example, by using a heat dissipation device such as a heat sink attached to the electronic device.
In order to keep the heat sink intimately contacting the electronic device, a retaining device is usually used for securing the heat sink to the electronic device.
Nowadays, numerous heat dissipation devices are used for dissipating heat generated by electronic devices. Typically, a heat dissipation device comprises a heat sink, a retention module and a piece of elongated clip is often used. The clip comprises a central pressing portion and a pair of engaging portions extending perpendicularly from the pressing portion. The retention module forms corresponding engaging members thereof for engaging with the engaging portions of the clip. In assembly, the pressing portion rests on the heat sink and presses the heat sink toward the electronic device. The engaging portions of the clip are engaged with the engaging members of the retention module. Thus, the heat sink is secured to the electronic device. Unfortunately, tools are required to have the engaging portions engaged/disengaged with/from the engaging members of the retention module. Additionally, engagement or disengagement of the clip with or from the retention module is still unduly laborious. Therefore, it is inconvenient to secured heat sink to the electronic device.